My little Pony FiM: The Visitor
by xboxman336
Summary: A human teenager finds himself in Ponyville. After a few freakouts and possibly a concussion  he meets the Mane 6. Will he make friends? Only way to find out is read!:      T for mild language.
1. Ch 1: Arrival

**A.N.: Hello, reader. I welcome you to my very first story. I am not very good at writing stories, but I will try with all I have. So R&R, but whatever you want to do is fine too…**

**My little pony is property of Hasbro. Now that I got that out of the way, let's begin.**

"Damnit!" I yelled, throwing the xbox 360 controller on the floor, "Freaking noobtubers!"

I looked at the clock. **10:30**. "Screw this, I'm going to bed." I grumbled as I got up and shut off the 360. I went through the hallway and entered my room. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

_Tomorrow's another day at high school, or as I call it: __**hell**__. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to find my self staring a clear, blue, sunny sky. I sat up and shielded my eyes from the blinding light. "Morning already?" I said sleepily, "Wait, why the hell am I outside?"<p>

I stood up and looked around, fully awake now, and found my self outside of what appeared to be a tree house, I think.

_Where the hell am I?_

I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see a small purple and green dragon.

We just stared at each other for about half a minute, both of us shocked.

"Twiliiiiiiiiiight!" The baby dragon yelled.

I still said nothing. I just stood there still staring at the dragon with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"What is it Spike, I'm kinda bu-" The purple pony went silent when she saw me.

"Umm…..hi" I said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pony shrieked, causing me to jump.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I bolted away from the pony

_What the hell is going on? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

After a few minutes of sprinting I stopped and sat on a nearby stump to rest.

"Did a dragon just talk to me?" I said to myself, panting hard, "Or am I high on some seriously hard shit?"

After a few minutes of rest, a small bunny hopped towards me. " Hey little guy," I said in a soft tone. The bunny backed away slowly, frightened. " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I reached my hand down to pet the small furry creature. I rubbed his soft furry head. "My name's Nick what's yo-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain on my hand. The bunny had sunk his teeth into my flesh.

"OW OW OW OW OW SHIT!" I screamed, trying to get the creature's teeth out of my hand.

After about half a minute I managed to pry his mouth open, freeing my hand.

" Little asshole…" I muttered, rubbing my hand.

"Angel! Bad bunny!" A voice said behind me, " Are you okay, sir?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine." I turned around to find myself staring at a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. "ANOTHER ONE?" I bolted again.

I sprinted towards what looked like the town square.

"Watch out, muffin!"

I looked up to find where the voice had come from. I saw a gray pony with blonde hair coming right towards me,

"AHHHHHH-"

**BAM**

I was knocked out cold

* * *

><p>I woke up with a hell of a headache. I looked around and inspected the area. I was in a library with wooden interior. I could hear a group of voices across the room.<p>

"What do you reckon that thing is, Twilight?" _Texas accent?_

"I don't know, I need to do more research" _Sounds like that first purple pony I saw._

"What if It's a monster that's come to eat us!" _And that sounds like the yellow one!_

"It's not a monster, Fluttershy"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't care what it is, I just hope it likes to party!"

"This is not time for a party, Pinkie. We need to find out what this thing is."

I grunted

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M NOT A DAMN **"IT"**_!" _My outburst startled the group of ponies.

"Oh umm hi….you're up." the purple one said nervously. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink one said, bouncing as if she was on a trampoline.

"I'm AppleJack." She lifted her hat.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, The coolest pony in Ponyville!"

"I'm Rarity" She flipped her hair dramatically "The most elegant pony."

I rolled my eyes.

"And…umm… I'm Fluttershy" The yellow one said too quiet for me to hear.

"What did you say?" I asked, cupping my hand around my ear.

"Oh for pete's sake! Her name is Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

It got quiet and we all sat there awkwardly silent.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "How exactly did I get here?"

"Ditsy Doo brought you here and told me what happened." Twilight replied.

"Second order of business, can you explain where I am and what's going on before I totally freak out."

Twilight explained that I was in Equestria and the fact that everyone's a pony. The process took up about two hours.

Twilight was holding a clipboard and a quill. "Can you tell me your name, age, and gender?"

"My name's Nick, I'm 15, and I am male." I answered. " By the way, how long was I out cold" I asked, realizing that it was already getting dark outside.

"About 8 hours."

"Damn, I was really out cold."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Looks like I need a place to stay tonight."

"OH I KNOW!" Pinkie raised her hand. "HE CAN STAY AT MY PLACE!"

"Umm….okay, thanks Pinkie." I said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it won't be any trouble" I asked Pinkie as we walked to her house.<p>

"It's no trouble at all! I love guests!" She replied, bouncing as usual.

After taking a detour to avoid attention we arrived at Sugarcube Corner.

"You live in a bakery?" I asked.

"No, I live in the loft above the bakery."

"Oh"

We entered Pinkie's loft and I plopped down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Pinkie asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"A little, I guess."

"What does kind of food do you eat? Hay?"

"Nope"

"Grass?"

"No?"

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah, I eat cupcakes."

"YAY, I'll whip up a batch right now!"

After about 10 minutes of waiting I dozed off.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD, THEY'RE DONE!"

I jumped and fell off the couch. I got up and looked at the plate of cupcakes on the coffee table. "Well, let's eat."

**5 minutes later**

"WOOHOO! I FEEL GREAT. HEY, PINKIE HOW MUCH SUGAR IS IN THESE CUPCAKES?"

"ABOUT TWO CUPS IN EACH OF THEM!"

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF SUGAR I ATE ABOUT FOUR OF THEM!"

"I ATE SEVEN!"

We both giggled. We were bouncing off the walls. No, really. We were literally bouncing off the walls…

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT, PINKIE!"

"WE SHOULD PLAY TAG!"

"NO, WE SHOULD PLAY HIDE-N-GO-SEEK, PINKIE!"

"WE SHOULD MAKE OUT!"

I stopped bouncing. "What did you just say?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Yeah you did."

"THEN WHAT DID I SAY SMARTIE PANTS?"

"You said we should make out…"

"I JUST MET YOU, WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"ASKING ME WHAT?"

"Asking you what you said."

"WHAT DID I SAY?"

"That we should make out…"

"SILLY WILLY, YOU WOULD HAVE TO BUY ME DINNER FIRST! WELL I'M GOING TO BED. BYE!"

"…what the hell just happened? Screw it, I'm going to bed too."

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

_I don't know what's going on or how I got here, but this place is great._

Then I drifted off to sleep

**AN: And that is my first chapter, this took me all day to do. Please R&R. …..Pinkie is weird**


	2. Ch 2: Memories

**Hello reader, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (oh and that last part with the cupcakes was NOT related to that OTHER fanfic…) with that said, let's get to the story.**

**Oh, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. But you already know that.**

* * *

><p><em>Nick's Dream:<em>

I was at my high school, in the hallway, I was walking to class when I got pushed into the lockers

"How's it going, loser" He said as he knocked the books out of my hands.

_Oh god, not this douche bag._

I picked up my books and looked back at him. "What the hell do you want, Andrew?"

"Now that's no way to talk to your superior."

"Fuck you!"

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me back into the lockers.

"Say you're sorry!" He yelled. Nobody helped me out or told him to stop. They just stood there watching, a few of them pointing and laughing. I spat in his face. "Screw you!"

He wiped the spit off his face and looked back at one of the goons that follow him around. The goon nodded .Andrew turned back to me. "Ready to apologize yet, you little runt?"

"Go to he-" I was interrupted by the pain of his knee being driven into my stomach. He repeated this about 5 time before he let go of me. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. The bell rang

"See you later, loser!" He said before he took off.

* * *

><p>"NICK? NICK? WAKE UP!"<p>

I was woken by a screaming Pinkie Pie shaking me awake. She looked really worried

"Huh? What's wrong Pinkie?"

"You were crying in your sleep!"

"I was?" I looked a wet spot on the couch where I had laid my head. It was soaked in tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Okay, if you say so…Well Twilight said that she wants to see you at her house."

"Alright then, lets go."

"Before we leave, do want some more cupcakes?" She asked, returning to her usual energetic self.

"No, if I eat any more I'll get diabetes if I haven't already from last night."

"Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"So then I said: Oatmeal, are you crazy?" Pinkie said as we were walking through town.<p>

"We're here." I said, happy to not have to listen to Pinkie Pie's stories any more.

As we entered the house…or library, we saw Twilight inspecting a duffel bag in the corner.

"Whatch'ya got there Twilight?"

"I found this outside next to the spot where you first woke up." She answered, writing something down on a clipboard.

"Well toss that thing over here and let me look inside."

Her horn started to glow, as did the duffel bag. The bag hovered to me.

_How did she? aw screw it._

"Now let's see what we got here." I said as I unzipped it. "Aw hell yeah!" I pulled out a six pack…...It was mountain dew guys! "Clothes, dvds, books, magazines…" I listed.

"Ooo, she's pretty, but why isn't she wearing clothes like you?" I heard Pinkie Pie say from the other side of the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked over to see what Pinkie was talking about. When I got over there I saw Pinkie holding a Playboy magazine. "Pinkie!" I snatched the magazine away from her. "Where did you get that?"

"From your bag. Why do you have a magazine with naked women?"

"Yeah, Nick. Why do you have it." Twilight said with a dirty grin

"I-I-It's not mine!" I stammered. My face was as red as a cherry.

"Suuure it isn't." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just see what else is in the bag." I walked backed to the bag and dug around some more. I pulled out a photo. The photo was a picture of me with my family at my 15th birthday party. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I stuffed the picture into my back pocket. After pulling out more clothes I found something beautiful at the bottom of the bag, my xbox 360.…

"Aw hell to the yeah!"

"Is that everything?" Twilight asked. Apparently she had been writing down everything he found in the bag…including the adult magazine.

"Yeah." I answered, zipping up the duffel bag. "By the way, Twilight. Is there any housing available in town.

"Umm, there's an apartment for rent on mane street."

"Sweet. Looks like I need to find me a job."

"You could help AppleJack over at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sounds good, I think I'll go pay her a visit. See you later Twilight and Pinkie Pie."

"Goodbye!" The two said simultaneously.

When I got outside I leaned up against the tree.I pulled the picture out of my pocket and stared at the photo of me with my family. I slumped to the ground with my face buried in my legs and started to sob.

_My family…._

**That concludes my second chapter, a little emotional at the end, but if you don't like it *puts on sunglasses* deal with it. Please review and tell me if my writing got better or worse since the last chapter. I'm trying to use more descriptive words :/ and sorry for it being so short, I didn't have much time to write it.**


	3. Ch 3: Blast From the Past

**AN: Pinkie Pie, how long has it been since I last wrote a chapter?**

**Pinkie: FOREVER!**

**Yep, ain't procrastination a bitch?**

**Anyway, I'm trying something new. Every once in a while there will be a flashback.**

**I got the idea by watching LOST. If you have seen it, you probably know what I mean.**

**I do not own My little pony, it belongs to Hasbro**

* * *

><p>After my "episode" outside twilight's house I started walking down a dirt road, making my way towards Sweet Apple Acres. I was receiving stares by everyone, I mean every<em>pony,<em> I passed. Twilight had already told everypony in town about me and not to be afraid, but they just stare, as if I'm going to pounce one of them and rip their guts out.

After walking about half a mile or so I sat down under a nearby tree. Across the road I could see a large male pony playing ball with his son, it cheered me up a little because it reminded me and my dad when I was young.

I pulled out my wallet which I still had in my back pocket when I first arrived here. I opened it up and pulled out two tickets. I read the words printed on the wrinkled papers: _Tennessee Titans vs. Jacksonville Jaguars. September 26, 2004_

* * *

><p><em>September 25, 2004.<em>

I was eight years old, sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's pick-up truck. I was wearing My favorite hat: my blue Tennessee Titans hat.

We were riding back home from our trip to the Nashville Zoo for my birthday. The road was dark, we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"We need to get you home so you can get some sleep, you're gonna need it tomorrow." My dad said.

"Why, what are we doing tomorrow?" I questioned.

He handed me two pieces of paper out of his wallet. I read them, they were two Tennessee Titan tickets.

"Happy birthday, Nick."

"Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, excitedly, hugging him.

"Watch it, buddy, I'm driving."

"Oops, sorry, dad." I said as I sat back down in my seat.

"And buckle up, this is a dangerous road."

I complied and buckled my seatbelt. My dad was singing along to some country song on the radio, I really didn't like country music but I didn't mind, I was too excited.

All of a sudden a deer had jumped out into the middle of the road.

"Oh shit!" Dad screamed, trying dodge the animal. He started to lose control of the truck and we ran off of the road.

**CRASH!**

…

I opened my eyes. All I could taste was blood. The truck had crashed into a tree.

"Dad, are you there?"

No answer. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to my dad. He wasn't moving. I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Dad? Dad? Dad? Please wake up!" I shook him hard, he still didn't move. Tears fell from my eyes like rain.

"Dad! Dad!….No, Please get up!"

* * *

><p>I stood up and put the old wrinkly tickets back in my wallet and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres again.<p>

* * *

><p>I was in the apple orchard with Applejack trying to find some work.<p>

"Well you could do some apple buckin'" Applejack suggested.

"Apple bucking?"

"Yep, it's apple bucking season and we can use all the help we can get. " She walked up to an apple tree and kicked it hard. Apples rained down.

"Seems simple enough." I said. I gave the tree a swift kick. Apples rained down.

"Well let's get to work. Hopefully we can clear this acre before sundown." Applejack said. I walked to another tree and started working.

We had been workin a few hours. We managed to clear most of the acre. The hot sun was beaming down on my face. I didn't mind a little hard work. I really liked Apllejack, she reminded me of someone I used to know.

* * *

><p><strong>After the dream in Ch. 2<strong>

There I was on the floor, grabbing my stomach after the pounding it took. I heard someone call my name.

"Nick? Nick, you okay, man?"

I looked up to see my friend James standing above me. James was kind of a redneck, but I lived in a small town in Tennessee so must people here were. The people here mostly pick on me because I like anime and video games, while most of them prefer hunting or fishing. But James somehow ended up becoming my best friend which was odd since we were nothing alike. He was a little on the large side. He wore a camo hat, a shirt with some kind of local hardware store logo on it, jeans, and boots. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks man." I said, pulling myself up

"What happened?" He said with his deep country accent.

"That asshole, Andrew, hit me in the gut with his knee."

"Why don't you just kick his ass?"

"He's fucking huge, I could never get him."

"Well ya need to do something, "

"Yeah, I know, man." I picked up my backpack and books.

"Well let's get back to class" He said. "Nerd."

"Okay, let's go, Hillbilly." I said, jokingly, lightly puching his arm.

We laughed and made our way back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Nick." I was drawn out of thought by Applejack.<p>

"What?" I said returning focus back to her.

"You okay there, sugarcube?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

* * *

><p>The sun started to set. We had cleared about two and a half acres of trees.<p>

"Thanks for yer' help, Nick." Applejack said, handing me my day's pay. "Why don't you join me for dinner and I can introduce you to the family?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." just then my stomach grumbled. "Well, okay. That sounds nice."

I followed Applejack into the house and we sat down at the table.

"Guys, this is Nick." She said to the other three apple family members. "Nick, this is granny Smith."

"Howdy." she said

"And this is Big Macintosh." She pointed to the large red horse

"Eyup."

"And finally, Applebloom."

I looked down at the young filly. She seemed to be too shy to say anything.

"He's gonna be joinin us for supper." Applejack said. "Have a seat, Nick."

After a while Applejack came out with a platter apple fritters and apple dumplings.

"Eat up, everyone. There's plenty." She said as she laid the food down on the table. I put some on my plate. I took a bite of an apple fritter. It had to have been the most delicious thing I have ever eaten.

"So what do you think?" Applejack asked.

"Absolutely amazing." I ate some more of the fried pastry and took a drink of apple juice.

After dinner I thanked Applejack for the food and got ready to leave.

"Thanks again for the food ,Applejack." I said, waving goodbye to her.

"Anytime, sugarcube." she said back. I turned around and started walking back to town. I heard a dog bark and looked down to see Applejack's brown and white dog.

"Hey, girl." I said as I bent down and petted her. It made me miss my old dog, Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, 2010<strong>

It was a cold, snowy winter morning. Me and James were walking through the woods.

"Where the hell are you taking me, man?" I asked, stepping over a log,

"There's an old abandoned cabin in these woods." He replied.

"So?"

"It's supposed to be haunted by these demons"

I rolled my eyes. "Demons? That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard."

We approached an old cabin. The door looked it had been kicked in a long time ago. We walked in.

"So where are your demons, James?"

"I'm not kidding. Satan worshipers come here to do rituals and shit."

"Whatever, man, this is fucking stupid." I was about to walk out when I heard a soft whimper from the other room. "What the hell?" I went in the room where I heard the noise. I saw a small bulldog puppy, it couldn't have been more than 3 months old. It was shivering. I picked the small pup up and cradled him in my arms. "It's okay, little guy."

"What is it, Nick?" James asked as he walked in.

"Someone just abandoned this little guy."

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm bringin' this guy home." We left the cabin and walked back towards home.

* * *

><p>I arrived at sugarcube corner. I could hear music coming from inside. I opened the door and walked in. The place was packed with ponies dancing, socializing , or eating. In the corner I could see a white pony with blue hair and shades DJing.<p>

"What the hell?" I said to myself

"Hey, your back!" Pinkie said from behind, scaring the living hell out of me.

"What's going on?"

"It's a dance party!"

"A dance party?" I sighed. "Well I'm going to go take a shower upstairs. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okie dokie, lokie!"

I went upstairs and took off my work boots. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. I reached down to start the water, only to find a small alligator staring at me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THERE'S AN ALLIGATOR IN THE BATHTUB!"

Just then, Pinkie bursted through the door, barely giving me time to cover myself up.

"This is my pet alligator, Gummy." She said, picking him up, "He's toothless."

"It would have been nice to know you keep an alligator in the house!"

She giggled. "Sorry, I get distracted easily."

After Pinkie took Gummy and left, I started the shower. I let the refreshing, warm water hit my face. After washing up I got out of the shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a _Lucky Star_ T-shirt. I made my way downstairs and was greeted at the bottom by Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, Nick. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I'm the only human in this universe, I'm talking to ponies, and I haven't had a single bite of meat the whole time I've been here. But since I haven't had a complete mental breakdown, I'd say I'm doing pretty good."

"Well that's great….I think….Well just have a good time tonight, Pinkie's parties are the best."

"Alright, see ya later, Twilight." I walked around for a while, but it was pretty awkward since none of the ponies would talk to me. So I just sat down in a chair. I noticed that Rainbow Dash had been hovering behind me for about 5 minutes now, eventually I decided to speak up.

"So are you gonna say anything to me, or are you just gonna stare at me like I have another arm growing out of my fucking head." I said to Dash without even looking at her.

"Oh sorry, it's just…well. You know-"

"I know what?"

"It's just that it's weird having a talking, whatever you are, here."

"You're telling me! I'm talking to a pony!"

"I guess you have a point there."

We sat there awkwardly for a while until Rainbow Dash decided to break the silence.

"Applejack brought some of her grandma's homemade apple cider, you should try some. Granny Smith makes amazing apple cider." She said.

"Well, okay." I said. I grabbed the large bottle of cider on the table and poured two cups. I handed her a cup and raised mine.

"Cheers!" I said

"Cheers!"

I took a drink of the cider

**30 minutes later**

"Umm… Applejack," Twilight said, "Can you hand me that bottle you got from Granny Smith?"

"Sure…" She replied, handing her the bottle which was now empty since me and Dash had drank it all.

"Applejack, I think you need to take a look at this." twilight said, " Ths is HARD apple cider."

"Oh horse apples!" She said.

I was sitting next to Rainbow Dash.

"So as it *_hiccup*_ turns out-" I said to Dash, " He was *_hiccup_* unconscious the whole time!"

We laughed. Rainbow Dash was sitting because she was too intoxicated to fly.

"Haha, anyways *_hiccup_* that's how I ended up spending a night in the slammer."

"You know what *_hiccup_*, Nick" Dash said, "You are really cool"

"Nah, you're the coolest dude *_hiccup*_ I've ever hung out with. I don't know why those Shlundercolts won't let you on their team."

"It's Wonderbolts!"

"Whatever" I stood up and stumbled over to the refreshment table. "Hey! Where's the cider!" I yelled unnecessarily loud.

"Nick," Twilight said, keeping me from falling. "You're drunk, you need to sit down."

"Now how *_hiccup_* can I be drunk? I didn't drink any alcohol!"

"It's a long story, now sit down."

"Alright alright!"

About half way back to the chair I passed out right on the spot.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a really extreme headache. I was lying in a bed. I rolled over and saw Rainbow Dash In the bed as well.<p>

"Oh dear god please tell me I didn't….with her"

"Relax, Nick." I heard Twilight's voice and turned around to see the other 5 ponies. "You and Dash just passed out."

"Passed out? How the hell did that happen?"

"You got drunk."

"How the fuck did I get drunk! All I drank was some of that apple cider AJ brought."

"I uhh…." Applejack started, "Accidentally grabbed Granny's bottle of _hard_ apple cider…"

"Oh well, ain't the first time I got wasted."

"Do you feel okay?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah, I just have a bad headache."

"Hey, you know what would make you feel better?" Pinkie said, "A GROUP HUG!"

"Ah fuck…" I said, then they all crowded in on me and gave me a group hug.

_What a hell of a night…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.: There it is, chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long. And Hard apple cider is basically just apple cider with alcohol in it. Until next time, friend<strong>_

_**~Stay classy **_


	4. Ch 4: A new home

**I have to clear something up about the last chapter because of a certain someone *cough cough* Blazer787 *cough cough***

**Here it goes *clears throat* (Bill Clinton impression): I did NOT have sexual relations with that pony!**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**

* * *

><p>I was walking down a dirt path with a 50 pound bag of chicken feed on my shoulder. It was a little warm for an October afternoon. I was walking with Fluttershy to her cottage.<p>

"Are you sure it's not any trouble?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nah, it's no problem. I've got nothing to do anyways." I replied.

"So….what's it like in your world?"

"My world?" I paused and thought for a little bit. "My world is full of war, greed, hunger, and corruption."

"Oh, I see" She looked disappointed.

I sighed. "Okay, it's not THAT bad. I'm just being a pessimist. It's an okay place."

"So….are there bunnies?"

"Yep."

"Birds?"

"Yes."

"Squirrels?"

"Yes!"

"Puppies?"

"YES, FLUTTERSHY, WE HAVE MOTHER FUCKING PUPPIES!"

There was a long silence… "Fluttershy?" I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh shit." I put the bag down and kneeled down in front of her.

"Fluttershy," I said in a soft tone, "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that I've been really stressed because of what's happened to me the last few days. Please don't cry." She stopped crying. "You okay, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, I'm fine. *sniff*"

"Great, now let's get this food to the chickens." But as I tried to get up she extended her arms out.

"Hug?" She said.

"Oh jeez…umm…." I awkwardly put my arms around her. After a few seconds I tried to get up, but she wouldn't let go. "umm…Fluttershy…"

"Oh, sorry." She said, blushing, as she let go.

"Well," I said, picking up the heavy bag, "Let's go."

We continued down the path.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.<p>

"So where do you want me to put this?" I asked.

"Oh, you can set it down over by the chicken pen." She replied

"Alright." I set the bag down. "Well, if you need anything else just-"

"Would you like to come inside for tea?"

"Tea? Well I need to-"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Well…..okay."

She led me into her living room and I sat down on the couch.

"I love having guests. It's so nice." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

A small bunny hopped over to me and stared at me. "Oh have you met Angel bunny?" Fluttershy asked, peeking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I _met_ him." She went back into the kitchen. I glared at the bunny. "Little fucker."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

A few minutes later she came out with a tray with two cups and a teapot on it. She sat the tray down on the coffee table and filled the two cups with tea.

"You know, I've never drank hot tea. I mean I have iced tea like everyday, but I've never drank it like this." I said.

I took a sip. "Wow, this is really good, Fluttershy."

"Oh, umm…thank you."

Fluttershy had the window open, letting a cool breeze in. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

My relaxation was suddenly interrupted when I heard I dog barking in the distance.

Fluttershy gasped "Oh no!"

"What?"

"That came from the Everfree Forest."

"So?"

"The Everfree Forest is full of scary monsters!"

"Well, considering the stuff I've seen the past few days, I'm gonna have to believe you."

I got up and rushed outside.

"There might be something dangerous in those woods, so do you have a gun I can use?"

"A what?"

"Gah! What the hell am I saying? You guys don't even have fingers, how the hell are you supposed the pull the trigger?" I though for a second. "You know what? Fuck it! I'm goin' in!"

I dashed into the woods as fast as I could. I tried to follow the barking, but after a little bit I the barking stopped.

"Well fuck, now I'm lost." I turned around and saw some kind of a half chicken halk snake ugly ass hybrid. I stared at it a while.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be? Whatever, man, I'm leaving." When I tried to walk I couldn't move my legs. I looked down to see that my leg had turned to stone all the may up to my knee.

"The fuck is this shit?" I tried moving but my legs remained froze. Up to my hip now, flesh was turning to stone. A figure darted from a bush a grabbed the creature by the throat with it mouth. I looked at the attacker and instantly recognized the animal.

"Jake! Kick his ass, boy!"

The bulldog violently shook the monster until I could see blood spilling from it. The bulldog dropped the

Creature. It's dead body mangled and bloody. My stone legs turned back to flesh. I ran to the dog and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, boy, I'm so glad to see you. Even if you do have a little blood on you…."

The dog barked and liked my cheek.

"Ha-ha. Well, let's get going back to Fluttershy's place.

* * *

><p>We walked into Fluttershy's house. She seemed relieved when she saw me.<p>

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." When she turned to the dog she looked horrified.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? He's covered in blood!"

"It's not THAT much blood. I ran into a chicken slash snake thingy." Mentioning the creature made her eye widen.

"You mean the cockatrice?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Why does the dog have blood on him?"

"He killed the cocka-whatever."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, well could you do me a favor and clean him up for me. I gotta get to work. I'll come pick him up later.'

"Umm…I don't know if-"

"Kay thanks, bye!" I said as a ran out the door.

"Umm…."

* * *

><p><strong>That evening:<strong>

I stood outside of the door to my new apartment with Twilight. My shirt covered in sweat from working at the farm.

"Oh c'mon! I didn't get THAT drunk last night!" I said, unlocking the door.

"You yelled "THIS IS SPARTA" then kicked my assistant down the stairs. And his name is spike! SPIKE!"

"I know his name!"

"You called him Spyro all night!"

"Someone should have recorded this shit, I'm fucking awesome when I'm drunk!"

"Can you _please_ refrain from cursing."

"We'll see."

We walked into the living room. The walls were painted white. The room was empty except for a couch and TV set.

"You guys have TV's?"

"Yes, but they're kind of expensive."

"Guess I got lucky then."

I sat my duffel bag down and unzipped it. "Let's see if I have anything to decorate the place with.". After a minute of searching I only found a _Haruhi Suzumiya _poster. "Better than nothing I guess."

I hooked up my xbox to the TV set. "I hope this works." I hit the power button and the console powered up, revealing the Xbox 360 logo on the screen. "Success!" I did a little awkward victory dance.

"OOO, WHAT'S THAT!" I heard a voice say from behind me, scaring the living hell outta me.

"Hey Pinkie." I said. I felt a wet sensation on my arm. I lifted it to see a toothless alligator trying to bite my arm. "And Gummy….Anyways, this is my Xbox 360. You can play games, watch DVD's, or listen to music on it."

"Sounds interesting." Twilight said.

"You're interested in learning about stuff from my world right?" I asked Twilight.

"Of course."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, but before I do I'm gonna let you listen to some music from my world."

I looked through my bag and grabbed some cd's. "Hmm…let's see. Oh here, you can listen to this." I popped a _Daft Punk _CD into the console.

"What about your dog?"

I looked on the couch and saw Jake sleeping.

"He'll be fine."

I went into the bathroom, undressed, and turned the shower on. I got in and let the hot water hit my face. _That feels nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. 5 days before "arrival"<strong>

I hit the power button on the console and sat down on the couch.

XxJP336xX _signed into Xbox live._

_Blazer787 is online._

I went to my friends list and invited him to a party chat. I put my headset on.

_Blazer787 has joined your party_

"Hey, man, wanna play some MW2?" I said into the Mic.

"Sure."

I started up my Call of duty game when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and read who was calling: _Mikey_

I answered the phone. "Yo."

"Dude, Nick. You need to get down to the hospital NOW!"

"What! What happened!"

"James crashed his truck!"

"Shit! I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone, turned off the Xbox, grabs the car keys, and ran out the door. I only had my learner's permit, but this was an emergency.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

><p>I got dressed and went into the living room.<p>

"So how do you like the music, Twilight?"

"It's umm…interesting. Vinyl Scratch might like this."

I sat down on the couch and started petting Jake.

"Maybe one night you and others can come over. We can play some games, and I have a few movies."

"That sounds nice." Twilight said.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Pinkie yelled, popping up from behind the couch.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Never mind." I stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna go to bed. See ya later, guys."

"Okay, goodnight, Nick."

"Nighty night! Don't let the parasprites bite!" Pinkie said as she walked….or umm….bounced out the front door.

"Hey, Twilight." I said right before she walked out the door. "Thanks for hangin' out with me tonight. I've been through a lot these past few day and it's nice to have someone to talk to."

She smiled "Your very welcome, Nick."

"HUG ATTACK!" Yelled Pinkie as she pounced me.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Ha-ha! Now I've got you!"

After my little hug war with Pinkie the two said good-bye and left. I walked up to the couch where Jake was sleeping on his back. "Good night, killer." I said, rubbing his belly. I walked into the bedroom. Whoever lived here last left their bed behind. I layed down, relaxed, and closed my eyes.

_Man, I love it here._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, a little shorter than i wanted it to be. Honestly, I think this is the worst chapter. What do you think? Oh, and if you catch any mistakes, please PM me. I REALLY hate mistakes.<strong>

**~Stay classy**


	5. CH 5: A Nightmare on Mane Street

**Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite! Yeah, a little late for a Nightmare Night chapter, but there were problems. Anyway, here it is! Shout out to Blazer787 because I just feel like it!**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed and shook myself awake.<p>

_Wait, something doesn't feel right…._

I looked around and quickly realized: this is my old room. I quickly threw off the covers and stood up.

"Nick, hurry up. You're gonna be late!" I heard a voice yell.

_Is that…..is that Mom?_

I opened the door and ran through the hallway. When I got in the living room I could see my mom standing on the other side of the room.

"Mom! Is that you?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course it is. Who the hell else would it be"

I ran as fast as I could towards her with my arms out, ready to give her a big hug. When I was just within grasp I heard a noise.

_*beep beep beep beep*_

I opened my eyes and stared at the bare white walls of my bedroom. I got up and turned off the alarm clock. I felt a little sad over the fact that the dream wasn't real, but I felt something else. _Relief? _I went into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. I splashed some cold water on my face to help myself wake up. I turned of the water and stared at myself in the mirror.

_Seven days ago I was just another teenager. Went to school, came home, ate, shit, slept. And now I'm the only human in this world, a world of ponies. Crazy how everything changes overnight huh, dad?_

I combed my brown hair, which was starting to get kind of long. _I need to get my hair cut soon._ I made my way through the hallway and into the kitchen. I opened up the pantry and pulled out some Pony-O's. I went grocery shopping a couple of days ago so I had a little food. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk. I closed it and looked at the calendar: **October 31****st****. **It was circled and had a little drawing of a pumpkin on it. I looked over at the counter which had a hockey mask and a machete on it.

"Tonight's the night, baby." I said to myself, pouring a bowl of cereal. I took the bowl and went into the living room. I sat down and grabbed the remote.

"Let's see what they've got on pony TV." I turned it on. "News, shopping channel, boring, shit, blah, blah." I said flipping through channels before I just gave up and turned it off. As I took a bite of my cereal, Jake walked into the room then stretched and yawned. He sat down in front of the couch and stared at me. _I know that look…._

"Look, Buddy," I said "I'll go buy some dog food tomorrow after I get paid, but for now your gonna have to wait until I drop you off at Fluttershy's place."

For the past few days I've been letting Fluttershy watch him while I'm working at the farm. Tonight is the last night I'm working there. After we gather up the rest of the pumpkins from the pumpkin patch today there won't be any work at the farm. _I wonder if Pinkie's got any work available at Sugarcube Corner_. I got up, put the bowl in the sink, and put on my Minecraft hoodie which had a creeper face on it.

"Let's roll, Jake." I said as I opened the front door and walked out, Jake following behind me.

* * *

><p>I stopped by Twilight's library to return some books I borrowed. I knocked on the door. The door opened and Twilight greeted me. She had on a dark blue cape and hat with stars on it and a fake beard.<p>

"Hello, Nick. What do you think of my costume?" She asked.

"Umm some kind of wizard?"

"Well, that's the closest anypony's gotten so far….anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to return those pony history books I borrowed the other day." I said, handing her the books. She took them out of my hand with her magic.

"Thank you. Also, are you going to the Nightmare Night celebration tonight?" She asked as she handed the books to Spike, who started putting them back on the shelves.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What are you going to dress up as?"

"That's a secret." I said, winking. "Well I think I need to get going now, seeya later tonight, Twilight." I said as I started to walk away.

"See you later, Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 5 days before "arrival"<strong>

I sat in the waiting room of the ER at the hospital. They didn't allow anyone that wasn't family to be in there with him. They said the doctor would inform me about his condition shortly. I was worried. I has no idea what to expect. I nervously sat in the chair with my arms crossed, tapping my feet on the ground. After 30 minutes of waiting a young Indian doctor approached me.

"Are you the friend of Mr. Peery?" He asked, holding a clipboard.

"Yes, is he going to be okay?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"In the crash James fractured three cervical bones in the neck. There is a possibility he could die or become paralyzed." With that my eyes started filling with tears, but I held them back, not wanting to cry. He put his hand on my shoulder. "There Is nothing more you can do tonight. You need to go home and get some rest."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Thank you," I read his nametag, "Dr. Kumar." I shook his hand and took the elevator down to the parking garage. As I walked back to my car I heard a click and there was a very bright flash which blinded me for a second. I looked around, trying to find the source of the flash. About 20 yards away I could a dark figure. _Standing on all fours? _

"Hey!" I yelled as I started running towards the shadowy figure. I got about halfway there I could make out the shape. _Is that a blue fucking horse!_ It dashed around the corner. Right before I got around the corner I could see a bright blue glow then there was a loud bang. I cut around the corner only to see a concrete wall not far in front of me. The figure and the source of the blue light had vanished. I cursed and walked back to my car. I got in and started the car. When I turned the radio on there was no music playing. I pressed a few buttons and turned the volume knob all the way up. Then I heard a faint voice come from it. I couldn't make out much of it. "Human…..Cel….tia….mission…..5 days…Nick…." When I heard my name I freaked out and immediately turned the radio off. I drove home, trying to shake it off.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>I knocked on Fluttershy's door. When she opened it Jake ran to her and started licking her on the cheek. She giggled "How are you today, Jake?" She petted his head. "And how are you?" She said, looking at me.<p>

"Oh I'm fine. Anyways, are you going to the Nightmare night festival tonight?" Her eyes widened at the mention of it.

"Oh, no I won't it's too scary. I think I'll just…..stay home tonight." I frowned.

"You sure?"

"Yes…."

"Well….do you want me to stay here and keep you company tonight? I don't want you to be all alone."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be okay here."

"If you say so…Well I guess I gotta head off to work .Seeya, 'Shy. Seeya, Jake." I waved goodbye and started my walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon. 4:30 PM<strong>

I walked into my apartment and took off my hoodie. Jake hopped up on the couch and immediately went to sleep. I chuckled to myself .

"We need some music." I said. I went over to my small stack of game and CD cases. I picked up a case with _Skrillex _labeled on it in sharpie. When I opened it I only found a disk which said on it (also written in Sharpie): _Halloween 03. _I put the disk into the tray of the Xbox 360 and played it. On the screen I could see me when I was seven, sitting on the couch in my house, wearing a Spiderman costume. The date in the bottom-right corner said: **10-31-03.** I heard my mother's voice, she was the one holding the camera.

"Wave hi to the camera, honey." She said. I did as she said and excitedly waved. I was holding an empty plastic bag. Apparently this was before we went Trick-or-Treating. The camera turned to my dad, sitting in a brown recliner chair, sipping a Bud Light. "And what do you have to say. Baby?"

"Yeah, I have a question. What's for dinner." He joked. We all laughed. Watching this, I could feel tears starting to flood my eyes.

"Oh god. That's enough." I said as I shut off the console. I looked down and Jake was looking up at me. He knew something was troubling me. I kneeled down in front of him and scratched behind his ear. "At least I have you here with me, buddy." When I stood up I heard the doorbell ring. I ran into the kitchen, put on my hockey mask, and grabbed the machete. I slowly opened the door, when it opened I jumped out.

"AHHHH!" I yelled. It was just Pinkie pie, showing no reaction, dressed in a chicken suit.

She giggled. "You look silly!" I lifted my mask.

"What do you mean I look silly? You're the one who's dressed as a chicken!"

"Just give me the CANDY!"

"Umm Pinkie, aren't you a little old for this?"

"Too old for candy! That's crazy talk!"

"Well, okay Pinkie." I took a piece of candy from the bowl I had on the table and put it in her bag.

"Yummy!"

"Well, I'll Seeya later, Pinkie. I'll catch you at the festival tonight."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" She said as she hopped off. I closed the door and started getting ready for the festival.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night: Town square.<strong>

I was walking with Twilight. She was talking about something that happened a few minutes ago.

"- Then Pinkie started screaming and they ran away." She said.

"So, where is this Princess Luna anyways?" I said, scanning the area.

"Over there." She pointed her hoof towards a tall, Blue Alicorn with lighter a blue mane. She looked pissed off. The second I looked at her several images flashed through my mind. _The hospital….the parking garage…the flash…_ I took my mask off and threw it on the ground.

"That fucking bitch…." I said with pure fury building up inside of me.

"Huh?" Twilight said, looking puzzled.

I charged forward, holding the machete high in the air. When I was about 10 feet away Big Macintosh was holding me back.

"What in tarnation are you doin', Partner?" He said.

"She's one that brought me here! It was you in the Parking garage! You bitch, I will kill you!"

"WHAT ART THOU TALKING ABOUT ,IGNORANT FOOL!" She said.

"You don't look very surprised to see a human! Why is that!" Now Applejack was also helping holding me back.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THESE CHILDISH GAMES!"

"You brought me here! You took me away from my family and friends! I should fucking kill you!" Now Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were pulling me back. They dragged me back into an alley. Twilight ran up to me.

"What are you doing, Nick!" She questioned.

"She's the one that brought me here!"

"Who?"

"The bitch with her caps lock stuck on!"

"Princess Luna? How do you know she's responsible for bringing you here?"

"I saw her, A dark, tall, blue figure on four legs. She took a picture of me in a parking garage five days ago!"

"I'm sure you were just seeing things."

"Fuck you! I know what I saw!" she put her hoof over my mouth.

"That is enough! Applejack! Rainbow! Take him home, he needs to calm down!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash grabbed my arms and pulled me away. I didn't even try to resist. About five minutes later we got to my place. Applejack opened the door and pushed me in.

"Now y'all stay here and behave 'yerself" She said before she closed the door. I slowly sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hand and started to cry.

_Did I just piss off the only friends I have?_

* * *

><p><strong>About 30 minutes later.<strong>

I sat on the couch, watching the _Haruhi Suzimiya _DVD I have on my xbox.

"Yuki, you're such a boss." I said to myself. I heard a knock on the door. Jake hopped up and started barking.

"I fucking hear you, boy!" I yelled as I got up. When I opened the door I saw Twilight standing there.

"Oh, hey, Twi'." I said.

"Hey, Nick. I came to see if you've calmed down." She wasn't wearing her hat or beard anymore.

"Oh, sure. Come one in." I closed the door behind her and I sat down on the couch.

"Look, Nick, about earlier-"

"You're not still pissed off at me are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I understand that you are under a lot of stress right now." She answered.

I got up. "Good," I kneeled down in front of her and wrapped my arms around her neck, tears starting to roll down my cheek, "Because I don't want to loose the only friends I have now!" She hugged me back, softly patting my back.

"Don't worry, Nick. I'll always be your friend." After a minute or I got up and we sat down on the couch.

"So what are you watching?" She asked.

"The melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya. It's awesome."

We sat and watched the anime together.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that does it. I've been trying to get this son of a bitch done for a long time now. Oh, and despite that last part this is NOT turning into a romance, shipping, whatever the hell you want to call it story. Anyways, I try hard to catch spelling errors, but if you catch some help me out and tell me. And that's all the time we have for now. Until next time this is Xboxman336 signing off. Oh, and read Blazer787's story please. DO IT NOW!<strong>

**~stay classy**


	6. Ch 6: A new arrival

I was in the kitchen at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie. Yesterday I asked if there were any job openings at the bakery and she set me up with a job in the kitchen as a baker.

"Alright! so what's our first order, Pinkie?" I asked, wearing an apron. Pinkie tried to get me to wear a pink one, but I refused.

"Our first order is: two dozen sweet and sour cupcakes for Big Macintosh's birthday party!" She replied, energetic as always.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I started putting ingredients in a large mixing bowl.

"Hey, Nick! Are you going to the Running of the Leaves?" She asked.

"The what?" I said, pouring cake batter into a cupcake pan.

"It's a race! They do it every year! The force from all the ponies running at once knocks the leaves off the trees, and I get to announce again this year!"

"Oh. That's sounds pretty cool. Sure, I'll go." I said as I put the cupcakes in the oven.

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun! Anyways, I have to bring Lyra her cake she ordered. I'll be back! See you in a little bit, Nick!"

"See ya, Pinkie!" I waved goodbye then walked over to the counter and leaned on it. I started thinking about the past few days. After my little "episode" three days ago at the Nightmare Night festival Twilight keeps insisting that Luna had nothing to do with my arrival. I decided to just drop the whole thing and forget about it, but ever since Nightmare Night Twilight has been watching me very closely. Like I was going to do something else crazy. I feel like I've lost her trust completely….

"NICK! THE CUPCAKES!" I heard Pinkie yell.

"Huh? Pinkie? That was fast." I said, snapping out of my daydreaming, I looked at my watch. _HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN DAYDREAMING FOR 25 MINUTES! _I rushed over to the oven and pulled out the pan as fast as I could. The cupcakes were black and burnt. "Damnit Damnit Damnit! Shit, Pinkie I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Don't worry, Nick! We all make mistakes! We'll just start a new batch!" She said as she gave me a hug.

_Damnit! I can't even make cupcakes right!_

_*ding* *ding* _I heard the bell at the counter in the front of the store ring.

"You go get it, Nick! I'll start on the new batch!"

"On it, boss!" I saluted. We laughed and I went to the front counter. Ditzy Doo was standing on the other side of the counter.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"Oh hey! You're the pony…,I mean human, that I flew into last week!"

"Yes, that would be me…..thanks for that."

"I'm sorry for that…" She said with a look of sadness on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Now what can I do for you?"

"Oh yeah! I'd like a dozen muffins please!" She said, returning to her bubbly self.

"Alright! Wait here one second." I went back into the kitchen and got a basket and put some muffins in it then came back to the counter. "That will be six bits, please." She handed me the coins and I gave her the basket. As I handed her the muffins I noticed a light brown pony with darker brown hair outside the window. He was walking in circles talking to himself. "Hey Ditzy, who's that?" I asked, pointing out the window.

"Him? He calls himself 'The Doctor' He won't tell me his real name, He's a nice pony though. He keeps talking about something called a tardis or something."

"Oh…well anyways, have a good day." I said as I waved goodbye to the gray, cross-eyed pony.

"You too, Mick!" She waved back.

"It's Nick..."

"Oops. Hehe sorry."

As she left I walked back into the kitchen where Pinkie was icing some cupcakes. I started helping her with them.

* * *

><p>(2 hours later)<p>

Me and Pinkie were outside of Sugarcube Corner after locking it up.

"So are you coming to the race!" Pinkie asked, bouncing up and down like she's jumping on an invisible trampoline.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna drop by my place real quick to change. Seeya there, Pink' " I waved to her as I started to walk off.

"Bye bye! See you there!" She said as she bounced off in the other direction.

As I walked through town I noticed it was a little empty. _They must already be at the race. _As I passed by the Carousel Boutique I heard a loud banging noise come from the other side. When I bolted to the other side of the shop I found something that really took me by surprise: A Blonde human girl about my age, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Ma'am! Are you okay!" I asked, but got no response. She was still breathing so I knew she was alive, but she had a few scrapes. "Well shit, what now?" I said to myself. After thinking over it for a few minutes I decided that I needed to bring her back to my place until she wakes up, then get Twi and we can figure this out. I picked her up and started to head towards my apartment. While walking I heard her let out a groan. "It's okay, we'll be there soon." _Am I really talking to an unconscious person?…damn I really am messed up in the head._

When I got inside my apartment I was greeted by an energetic bulldog. "Calm down, Jake. I'm busy." I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. She was groaning again. I put the back of my hand on her forehead. _She feels like she has a fever….I should go get Nurse Redheart or Twi…but I can't leave her alone…._ I decided to wait for her to regain consciousness then deal with the issue. I sat down in a chair and started to read a mystery novel that I borrowed from Twilight.

* * *

><p>(30 minutes later)<p>

While I was reading I noticed something move in the corner of my eye. When I looked I saw that the girl had regained consciousness and sat up in the bed. I closed the book and stood up.

"Good, you're awake. You probably need an explana-" I said, but was cut short when she sent a very powerful punch to my…personal parts…..I grabbed my crotch and fell to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She yelled. She ran out the bedroom door as fast as she could but ended up running head first into the hallway wall, so hard apparently that it knocked her out. I recovered from the cheap shot to the groin and got up. When I got into the hall I noticed a hole in the wall and her unconscious body on the floor. _You're kidding me, right?…I'm really tempted to make a blonde joke right now….. _I picked her back up and put her back in the bed, this time I took some rope and tied her hands to the headboard.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own safety…" After tying her hands up I sat back down. "Fucking great…I told Pinkie I'd be at the race, whoever the hell this is thinks I'm a fucking rapist or something, and now I have to fix that hole in the hall…." I opened my novel and continued to read it.

* * *

><p>(30 minutes later)<p>

I finished reading the last page of the book and closed it.

"So the butler did it," I said putting the book back on my dresser, "how original…." After I put the book up, the doorbell rang. I walked into the living room where Jake was barking at the door. "Jake! Calm down!" I opened the door and saw Twilight standing there with Rainbow Dash hovering in the air next to her.

"Hey Nick, Pinkie said you weren't at the race." Twilight said.

"Yeah! You should have seen me! I left the other ponies in the dust!" Rainbow dash said, overconfident as usual.

"Oh, sorry Twi. Long story short on my way home I found a human girl. So I took her here and now she's in my bed." I said to Twilight, Twilight stared at me, absolutely speechless, and Rainbow Dash busted out laughing. I quickly realized how bad my statement sounded and my face instantly turned bright red.

"NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THAT! SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS SO I BROUGHT HER HERE WHERE IT WAS SAFE UNTIL I COULD GET A HOLD OF YOU! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!" I said, trying to explain.

"Wait what! A human! When were you going to tell me?" Twilight asked.

"Umm….I guess right now….."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I led Twilight and Dash into the apartment and into the bedroom. Twilights eyes widened when she saw the other human.

"Nick! Why is she tied up!" She immediately questioned.

"Last she woke up she kicked me in the balls and ran face first into the wall in there which knocked he rout again!"

While me and Twilight argued the girl's eyes opened. When I noticed that she had woken up I immediately tried to persuade her not to freak out again.

"Look! Whatever you do don't freak out. Just give me a second and I can explain everything."

She silently nodded and I cut the rope with my pocket knife.

"Now what the hell is going on here!" She questioned.

"On my way home I found you on the ground unconscious. I brought you here and waited til' you woke up. You called me a pervert, kicked me in the nuts, then knocked yourself out again….I guess I probably deserved that though…."

"So where the hell am I?" She asked….

* * *

><p>(1 hour later)<p>

"So….let me try to get this straight….I'm in some magical world of ponies?" She asked, absolutely confused.

"As stupid as it sounds, yes." I answered.

"So…how did I get here?"

"That I do not know. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before waking up in here?"

"I came home from school and took a nap." She answered _So she was asleep before she came here….just like me….._

"I ask you a few questions?" Twilight asked her, levitating a clipboard and quill.

"Uh…sure."

"Can you tell me your name and age?"

"My name is Kaori and I'm 14.…" She answered. I looked at my watch: **6:30 PM**

"Hey, Twi. I gotta head over to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie with some orders." I said.

"Okay, Nick. I'll finish talking to Kaori and I'll go." She answered.

"What about me?" Kaori asked

"I guess you're stayin' here tonight until we this all straightened out." I said.

After saying goodbye I left the apartment and started walking towards Sugarcube Corner. On my way there I looked at my forearm where there was a scabby cut about 4 inches long. It was almost completely healed, but I knew that it would leave a scar….

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The night before "arrival"<strong>

I opened the door and walked into James's hospital room. He was laying in the hospital bed wearing a neck brace.

"What? No flowers?" He joked as I walked in.

"Sorry, man, they were all out of roses. So what did they say?"

"Well they said I'd be fine, but I gotta wear this damn thing for a long time. Plus my mom is pissed at me for drinkin' and drivin'."

"Well your lucky you didn't die! At least you weren't drunk enough to forget your seatbelt." He laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, I know. What I did was stupid. I'm sorry for makin' ya worried."

"Hey, man, don't worry about it."

"Hey, shouldn't you be at the football game?"

"Fuck it. Coach never puts me in anyways."

We talked for about 30 minutes then the nurse told me that visiting hours were over. I left the hospital and walked over to the bike rack where my bike was parked, got on it, and started pedaling home. On my way home I passed the park. Up ahead I noticed Andrew and his other two goons. I stopped the bike. "Aww shit…" I said as they approached me.

"What's up anime freak?" Andrew asked.

"Fuck off fatass…" I said. One of his goons pushed me off my bike.

"So where were you? Did you go visit your little drunk friend, James? You two make out?" He kept tossing insults at me as rage kept building up inside me. "It's too bad he didn't die in the crash." When he said that I got up and tackled him to the concrete and started pounding his face with my fists out of pure rage. One of his friends came from behind me and pulled me up, but I hit him in the face with my elbow and swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. In the corner of my eye I saw light reflecting off something metallic. The other goon had a switch blade knife. He lunged towards me but I grabbed his wrist and broke it. He dropped the knife and I drove my knee into his stomach. I picked up the knife, went back to Andrew, and put the knife to his throat. He was crying and begging for life. _Oh my god…..what the hell am I doing?…._ I got up and dropped the knife. I had to get out of here fast. I hopped onto my bike and pedaled home as fast as I can.

When I got home nobody else was there. _Mom's probably at the bar…._ I ran to the sink and washed blood from the goons off my hands. I looked at my forearm. Apparently when the goon with the knife attacked me, he cut my arm. I washed the wound off and wrapped it up with some bandages. _Fuck fuck fuck! When they go blabbing their mouths to the cops I' screwed!_ I sat down on the couch and tried to relax. _I guess I'll just play some xbox and try to calm down….._

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that night)<strong>

I entered my apartment where I saw Kaori on the couch with Jake, watching one of my anime DVD's. Her hair was wet so she probably just took a shower. She was also wearing my Deadmau5 T-shirts which hung loosely on her and cover up most of her upper leg.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked

"I'm fine…I have a hell of a headache though." She answered.

"Yeah, I understand. I knocked my self out too…"

"Oh, I had to borrow one of your shirts cause I didn't have any other clothes. Is that okay/"

"Umm sure….you're wearing underwear right?…"

"Yeah.."

"Okay. Anyways you should probably see Rarity tomorrow. She can hook you up with some new clothes."

"Okay….Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Nick." I looked at my watch: **9:30**

Kaori yawned. "So where can I sleep?" She asked.

"You can sleep in the bed in there. I'm sleepin' on the couch."

"Oh…well thank you."

"Don't mention it, I'm just trying to be nice."

She stood up. "Well good night I guess…" she said

"Good night."

She walked though the hallway and into the bedroom. She shut the door. I heard the click of the lock. I moved Jake and layed down on the couch. _Jesus! What a crazy day!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there is my new chapter. Feel free to be pissed at me for taking so long!<strong>

**~stay classy**


End file.
